And I Don't Love You Anymore
by Lady Cordelia Black
Summary: I know who you are and I don't love you anymore  Evanescence Rated T for mentions of abuse. I only own Cordelia and Jackson. All rights go to their respective owners!


And I Don't Love You Anymore

Harry watched sullenly as his angel walked off with her recent guy. He knew how it would go. She would meet a new guy and go out with him until the guy said something wrong and then she would come crying back to Harry. It was always the same and the only reason Harry let it stay that way was because for a moment he got to hold her as if she was his. But recently he had begun to notice bruises appearing on her arms and other things. She didn't talk to him as often and was more quiet. Hermione was worried sick and he had asked to meet her to figure out what was going on, but before he could get an explanation from her _Jackson _came and demanded to know what she was doing with him. The look of pure fear on her face when he had grabbed her roughly had confirmed Harry's first assumption. He walked home and thought,

I hate that ass hat. How dare he do that to her? I swear I'll kill him!

As he walked into the flat he had inherited from his mother he started to formulate a plan. He knew one way or another he would save Cordelia. Later that night Harry was woken up by frantic knocking on his door. Putting on his glasses he stumbled to the front door and saw it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

Who in the bloody hell would visit this time of day, he wondered.

He got his answer when he opened his door to find a frightened and battered Cordelia.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

"I-I-I know it's early but I didn't know where else to go. I really need your help, Harry."

Harry lead her inside and made her some tea.

"What did that bastard do to you, Cordy?"

"I-I thought I could handle it on my own. But I was wrong," she whispered.

Harry held her hand and said,

"It's not your fault, Cordy. At least you actually got out before you were killed."

"He was mad...that we were gonna talk earlier. It was horrible. He actually tried to kill me," she whispered gripping his hand tightly, "I was so scared. I ran because I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know who else to turn to. I feel so helpless."

"Hey, Cordy. Look at me," he replied lifting her head to look her in the eyes, "I swear I will never let him hurt you again, even if I have to use the killing curse on him."

Cordelia looked at her long time friend and for once since she started dating Jackson felt safe, warm, and more importantly, loved.

"You can stay here as long as you need and then we'll figure out what to do from there."

She nodded in response and took a sip of her tea. Harry sighed and then said to break the silence,

"We also should probably get you checked out in case something broken or something."

Harry went to get something for her to wear to bed when he heard her say,

"I'm really sorry if I'm being a burden."

"Don't say that, Cordy. Your not being a burden," he replied, "I'm just glad you got out of there before you ended up dead. Burying one of my best friends is not something on my 'things-I-wanna-do-before-I'm-30' list."

He came back into the sitting room with one of his old t-shirts and a pair of shorts and handed them to her and told her,

"This is the best I can do until we go and get your stuff."

"Most of it is with Hermione and Ron at their place. I felt that it might be more prudent to keep it there."

"Smart idea. You can sleep in the guest room when you get tired or watch some TV if you don't feel like going to bed. I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"Thank you, Harry. I mean it."

He smiled slightly and replied,

"Anytime, Cordelia, anytime."

She watched him go back into his room and got changed into the cloths he handed her and put the tea cup into the sink. She then went to the guest room and lied down. The next morning Aurora was up well before Harry was and started making him some breakfast to make up for the late night visit. Harry once again woke up but this time to the smell of waffles and the sound of sizzling bacon. He put on his glasses and yawned as he walked into the kitchen and saw Aurora cooking him breakfast.

"Morning, Harry."

"Morning," he replied half asleep.

"I made coffee too."

"Thanks."

This is nice, he thought, I wonder how long it's gonna last.

She set the waffles and bacon in front of him and sipped on her own coffee. After Harry got done eating he said,

"I was thinking that we go out and spend a day on the town. You know just the two of us. Maybe even invite Ron and Hermione. How's that sound?"

Cordelia smiled and said,

"Sounds good. Let me go get changed."

Harry watched her go into the guest room and knew it was gonna take a lot of work but he wanted his angel back to the way she was before. He finished the food she made and went to get changed as well. After 20 minutes they left and had decided to just go where ever they felt like. Eventually, as if life hated the two or something, they ran into Jackson.

"So," he growled at Cordelia, "This is who you ran to bitch."

"Sod off, Jackson," she replied, "Can't you see I'm trying to have a good time with someone who actually cares?"

He was about to smack her when Harry grabbed his arm and said,

"If you wanna try anything the cops will be here faster than you can say 'Created by Joss Whedon' got it?"

"Oh by the way, Pierce, you and me, we're over," Cordelia said.

"Then I'll kill myself."

"Seriously? Over a girl? Get a life," she replied whilst walking away.

Harry hugged her as Jackson stood there like a moron.

"There's my Cordy," Harry whispered.

Cordelia smiled at him in reply. She knew in that moment that she wouldn't have to worry ever again, at least not while she had Harry.


End file.
